La vie comme ça
by Griseldis
Summary: Pour la communauté livejournal une phrase, cinquante moments entre Hange et Moblit. Parfois drôle et parfois triste, parfois douce et parfois amère, la vie est comme ça...


_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté livejournal une_phrase. À chaque thème donné, il faut écrire une phrase sur un couple choisi. Il y a sûrement des gens très doués qui arrivent à faire une seule phrase par thème mais moi généralement c'est deux ou trois. Même ainsi, c'était d'ailleurs assez dur à écrire car on ne sait pas grand chose sur Moblit..._

* * *

.

 **La vie comme ça**

.

#01 - Paix

Aimer Hange, c'est accepter beaucoup de choses, par exemple qu'on ne sera jamais le premier dans son cœur parce que la science gagnera toujours. C'est aussi accepter que la vie ne sera plus jamais calme et même si parfois il en souffre, Moblit ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

.

#02 - Croix

Hange sait que Moblit supporte tout avec patience et un inaltérable sourire, et parfois elle s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir lui donner plus. La seule promesse qu'elle peut lui faire, c'est de ne pas chercher à le retenir s'il décide de partir.

.

#03 - Symbole

Il y a une boîte dans le troisième tiroir du bureau d'Hange. Dans cette boîte, il y a deux anneaux. Sur ces deux anneaux, il y a deux noms, mais pas de date. Elle ne donnera le sien à Moblit que le jour où les Titans auront disparu. En attendant, c'est une preuve de sa détermination, une raison pour laquelle lutter, un symbole d'un autre avenir possible.

.

#04 - Plaie

« Cette bonne femme, c'est une putain de plaie, et je sais pas comment tu la supportes. » Moblit se contente de sourire et d'hocher distraitement la tête. C'est peut-être égoïste mais ça lui va parfaitement d'être le seul à pouvoir supporter Hange.

.

#05 - Bois

Avant d'aimer les titans, Hange a aimé voler entre les arbres, libre comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Avant d'aimer Hange… Mais non, pour Moblit, il n'y avait rien avant d'aimer Hange.

.

#06 - Blanc

De blanc sera vêtue la fiancée, belle (elle l'a toujours été), pure (si on arrive à l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'atrocement salissant assez longtemps), chaste (ou du moins elle fera semblant). Moblit n'ose pourtant pas tenter la chance en s'imaginant Hange vêtue ainsi, de crainte qu'un autre blanc ne l'habille, le blanc tâché de rouge d'un linceul tâché de sang.

.

#07 – Vin

Parfois, quand la journée a été particulièrement éprouvante et frustrante, Hange a besoin d'un verre de vin. Ou d'une bouteille. Parfois Hange a besoin elle aussi d'oublier tout ce qu'elle sacrifie avec la peur atroce que ce soit pour rien. Et puis Moblit arrive, et il tient deux verres et il sourit alors soudain ce n'est pas tant de vin qu'elle a envie mais de sa compagnie.

.

#08 - Pâtes

Hange laisse aux autres femmes les dîners fins dans un grand restaurant, les fleurs rares et les mots doux. Une casserole de pâtes qu'ils partagent, cuisinées sur le réchaud, un baiser, ou deux, ou trois, tandis qu'ils discutent expériences, pronostics et bien sûr _titans_ , et c'est la soirée idéale à ses yeux.

.

#09 - Sérum

Moblit est le premier cobaye des expériences d'Hange. Du moins, il en est persuadé. La vérité c'est qu'Hange a beau savoir qu'objectivement (selon Erwin, quoi), elle est plus précieuse que son assistant, elle ne prendra jamais le risque de lui donner quelque chose de dangereux. Moblit est le second cobaye des expériences d'Hange parce qu'elle teste toujours sur elle-même d'abord.

.

#10 - Pardon

Parfois, Moblit voudrait lui demander pardon. Pour la ralentir parce qu'il n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'elle, pour vouloir la monopoliser, pour ce désir si fort qu'il a de la prendre dans ses bras et la garder pour lui tout seul et que le reste du monde aille se faire voir. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas lui demander pardon de l'aimer.

.

#11 - Fils

« C'était mon enfant aussi, et je pense que j'avais mon mot à dire. » La voix de Moblit est froide, et c'est sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il est si en colère contre Hange. Mais Hange n'a jamais caché qu'elle ne voulait pas être mère, qu'elle refusait d'amener un enfant dans un monde pareil et elle s'est passée de son avis pour interrompre sa grossesse.

.

#12 - Buisson

C'est là. Ce n'est pas une tombe, parce qu'il n'y a pas de tombe pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas né. Mais c'est là tout de même, près de ce petit buisson de roses jaunes qu'Hange vient parfois parler à cet enfant qui n'existera pas.

.

#13 - Feu

Il ne faut pas essayer d'attraper le feu. On peut bien essayer de le dominer et de le domestiquer mais il suffit d'une erreur et il vous brûlera, vous et tout ce que vous aimez. C'est la plus grande crainte de Moblit. Non pas que le feu le brûle, mais qu'Hange se brûle elle-même.

.

#14 - Sentence

« Donc pour si tu ne me connais pas, je suis Hange Zoe ! Enchantée de t'avoir dans mon équipe, Moblit ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! » Parfois, les sentences qui condamnent quelqu'un pour tout une vie sont prononcées avec un grand sourire et une poignée de main cordiale.

.

#15 - Banc

Lorsqu'elle mange au réfectoire militaire, Hange s'assoit systématiquement entre Petra, qui ne proteste jamais si elle pique dans son assiette, et Moblit qui peut lui donner des coups de coude si elle commence à partir dans un de ces énièmes discours, particulièrement pénible pour son entourage.

.

#16 - Est

C'est souvent lorsque l'est commence à se colorer de mauve que Moblit arrive enfin à convaincre Hange de quitter son laboratoire et d'aller se coucher.

.

#17 - Saint

« Tu sais, parfois, je me dis qu'on devrait t'appeler Saint Moblit. »  
Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, passablement débraillée et le visage très rouge, Hange est obligée d'admettre que Saint n'est peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié.

.

#18 - Hercule

Moblit n'est pas vraiment un Hercule, ni très fort, ni très imposant. Il n'est même pas beau. Mais il a des réflexes de chat quand il s'agit de sauver Hange de sa propre inconséquence, alors il se fiche bien du reste.

.

#19 - Pierre

Moblit a vécu une vie austère, sans joie et sans chagrin. Il n'a jamais été heureux ou malheureux et il a choisi de rejoindre les Bataillons non par conviction ou idéal mais pour découvrir si quelque chose au-delà méritait qu'on prenne la peine de vivre. La réponse est non, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien au-delà de ces grands remparts de pierre qui mérite qu'on vive ou meurt. Sauf bien sûr lorsqu'ils sont en expédition et qu'Hange est au-delà des murs.

.

#20 - Marche

« Le plan d'Erwin va marcher ! Ses plans marchent toujours ! » Moblit tâche de ne pas penser au désastre de la 57ème expédition et hoche la tête. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de renverser le gouvernement, Hange n'a pas besoin d'entendre ses doutes.

.

#21 - Rempart

Les Murs, pour les soldats des Bataillons, c'est à la fois la cage qui bouche l'horizon et l'avenir mais aussi l'abri derrière lequel se réfugier. Moblit les déteste car le regard d'Hange est obstinément fixé au-delà, et il les adore car il sait qu'au moins là, elle sera sauve.

.

#22 - Oiseau

« Tu as dépensé ta solde du mois.

─ Je sais.

─ C'est ridicule.

─ Je sais.

─ Ils se feront probablement reprendre.

─ Je sais. »

Devant l'obstination butée d'Hange, Moblit renonce. Ce marchand a dû vraiment la prendre pour une folle quand elle a acheté tous ses oiseaux pour ouvrir leurs cages et les libérer aussitôt.

.

#23 - Rivière

Pour une fois, Levi et Moblit sont absolument d'accord : tomber dans la rivière en tentant d'attraper des larves de libellules, ça ne compte certainement pas comme un bain.

.

#24 - Fidélité

Moblit est adorable mais aucune femme ne lui tourne autour. Trop de morts dans leur métier et une pension de veuvage qui n'est guère élevée. Hange est assez lucide quant à ses propres défauts, et certainement pas assez gentille, pour ne pas s'en réjouir.

.

#25 - Destruction

« Ce n'est pas grave Eren que tu te sois transformé comme ça, d'un coup. Parfois il faut tout détruire pour mieux reconstruire ! Et puis je voulais un labo plus lumineux ! »  
Certes, se dit Moblit en contemplant le plafond ou plutôt l'absence de plafond, le problème de la luminosité ne va pas se poser tout de suite. La pluie, la crise de nerfs du commandant Smith quand il verra la facture ou celle du capitaine Levi quand il verra les dégâts, ça risque d'être moins évident.

.

#26 - Rituel

Pour être opérationnelle, Hange a son petit rituel pour commencer la journée, même si à cause de ses horaires de sommeil erratique, c'est parfois en début d'après-midi : une tasse fumante d'un infâme liquide noir, pompeusement baptisé café alors ce n'est que de la chicoré, et un sourire de Moblit quand elle ne manque pas de s'en plaindre.

.

#27 - Soumission

Leur relation n'est déjà pas simple et la hiérarchie entre eux complique parfois davantage les choses. C'est rare, mais il arrive que Hange prenne un ton dur et déclare « C'est un ordre, Berner » et les dents serrées, Moblit n'a plus qu'à obéir.

.

#28 - Culte

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle et qu'il la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, ou qu'elle est le centre de son monde et qu'il ne vit que pour elle, que Moblit est aveugle aux défauts d'Hange. Simplement, ils font partie d'elle et donc il les aime aussi.

.

#29 - Fuite

Hange a été la seule femme que Moblit a jamais connu. Il sait qu'elle n'était pas vierge avant lui mais il ne sait rien de plus. Et parfois, quand il la voit si à l'aise avec l'impassible commandant Smith, complice avec le silencieux capitaine Zacharias et taquine avec l'irascible capitaine Levi, il se dit que c'est peut-être lâche mais qu'il préfère ne pas savoir.

.

#30 - Rouge

Ce n'est pas comme si Hange n'avait pas remarqué la tendance à rougir de son tout nouvel assistant quand elle était un peu trop près de lui ou son bégaiement récurrent quand il hésitait au tutoiement qu'elle lui avait explicitement demandé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la simple timidité face à une supérieure, ou autre chose. Mais c'était amusant et dans un cas ou dans l'autre, c'était loin d'être déplaisant.

.

#31 - Monolithe

« Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des titans dans les Murs ! Je m'étais toujours demandé comment ils avaient été construits aussi ! » Hange est absolument fascinée et bien sûr terriblement excitée. « Tu crois qu'Eren pourra faire la même chose, ce serait merveilleux ! Ce gosse est un vrai don du ciel ! Je l'adore ! » Moblit sourit, toujours, et se rappelle qu'il serait profondément stupide d'être jaloux d'un _enfant_.  
Même si c'est un titan.

.

#32 - Sacre

Bizarre, folle, dérangée ou ceux qui se voulaient rassurants : excentrique. C'est ainsi que les gens lui décrivaient sa nouvelle supérieure. Le plus curieux c'est qu'aucun n'avait vraiment tort. Hange est tout cela, et bien plus encore. Mais par-dessus tout, pour Moblit, Hange est une reine.

.

#33 - Sanctuaire

Ça le trouble toujours autant, ce corps de femme qu'il connait pourtant, et littéralement, sur le bout des doigts. Hange ne se moque jamais et se laisse découvrir encore et encore.

.

#34 - Augure

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Mike. » Une simple phrase, alors qu'Hange fait une pause et sirote presque distraitement une tasse de thé en contemplant le ciel du couchant. Moblit ne répond rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. Dans un monde comme le leur, tous les deux savent ce que cela signifie.

.

#35 - Supplique

Depuis le début, Moblit sait que ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer. « Hange, je t'en prie, sois prudente. » Peut-être que cette fois, ça marchera.

.

#36 - Chant

Entre autres choses, c'est Hange qui a appris à Moblit à chanter. Il ne connaissait que les psaumes religieux et la marche au combat, l'hymne officielle des recrues en entraînement. Elle lui a appris des chansons d'amour, des chansons à boire, des chansons d'enfants, des chansons tristes ou drôles, simples ou compliquées. Hange lui a appris à chanter comme elle lui a appris à vivre.

.

#37 - Orateur

Pour beaucoup de gens, tout le monde en fait, Hange parle trop. Même Erwin finit par battre en retraite après une ou deux heures d'attention soutenue et se contente de sourire poliment et d'hocher la tête dans les blancs. Moblit est la seule personne qu'elle connaisse qui non seulement l'écoute attentivement mais en plus pose des questions et lui demande de préciser certains points. (Les rares qui ont osé le faire une fois n'ont jamais refait cette erreur.) Si elle ne l'aimait pas déjà pour tant d'autres raisons, elle l'aimerait pour ça.

.

#38 - Communauté

Ils ne se cachent pas vraiment. Il est communément admis que les Bataillons sont un rassemblement de fous furieux et globalement, en dehors des protestations sur le gaspillage de vies et surtout d'argent, on ignore les soldats de ce corps suicidaire et dispendieux. Ils ne se cachent pas vraiment, mais ils ne s'exposent pas non plus. Moblit doit déjà partager Hange avec tant de choses qu'il n'a pas envie de partager leur amour avec quelqu'un d'autre.

.

#39 - Désert

Parfois, Moblit rêve d'un désert où il n'y aurait qu'eux, un lit, de la nourriture en abondance et parce qu'il est romantique mais pas crétin pour autant, des sanitaires. Cela dit, il est bien sûr que même dans un désert, Hange découvrirait quelque chose de passionnant à étudier qui ne peut pas attendre.

.

#40 - Immolation

Rares sont ceux qui comprennent cette dévotion permanente, ce besoin de l'autre pour exister, ce sacrifice constant non pas de sa mort mais bien de sa vie. Ce n'est pas sain et ce n'est même pas réciproque. Hange vit pour étudier le monde et Moblit vit pour Hange. Rares ceux sont qui comprennent mais ce qui compte, c'est que ça marche.

.

#41 - Félicité

Hange sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais être pleinement heureuse. Elle est trop impatiente, trop curieuse. Trop individualiste aussi. Et cela sans compter le risque de mourir à tout moment. Non, elle ne sera jamais une personne heureuse et satisfaite de son sort mais puisque Moblit a décidé de l'accompagner un bout sur le chemin de la vie et de ne pas être heureux avec elle, elle ne se plaint pas.

.

#42 - Guerre

C'est une guerre de tous les instants. Hange contre une hygiène de vie correcte, qui a le temps de dormir ou de manger sainement quand le monde vous tend les bras ?, et Moblit contre son obstination à brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts, et si c'est moi qui te tends les bras ?

.

#43 - Couronne

« Putain, Moblit, il y a un truc qui s'appelle la couronne du martyre. Je suis sûr qu'à force de la supporter, tu l'as gagnée au moins cent fois.

─ J'aime la supporter.

─ Je crois que les martyrs disaient aussi ce genre de conneries. »

.

#44 - Lys

Hange ne se rend jamais au cimetière, en dehors de l'enterrement officiel qui suit immanquablement, hélas, le retour des expéditions. Trop de noms, trop de fleurs coupées et mortes (comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de morts), trop de choses qu'elle ne peut plus dire puisque personne ne peut plus les entendre. Trop de temps à perdre aussi, car les vivants doivent vivre pour ceux qui sont encore là.

.

#45 - Superstitieux

Tout le monde a ses petites manies, ses petites habitudes qu'il ne veut, ou ne peut, pas forcément expliquer. Avant de partir en expédition, Moblit s'assure toujours de préparer des vêtements propres sur le lit d'Hange. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être pour qu'elle puisse se changer quand elle reviendra ? Il ne sait pas si ça marche ou pas (son cerveau lui dit que non, ça n'a rien à voir) mais puisque jusqu'ici elle est effectivement revenue entière pour les revêtir, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose de le faire. Juste au cas où.

.

#46 - Dôme

« C'est rigolo, cet écho, tu ne trouves pas. Comment se propage le son sous un dôme ? Il faut que j'étudie ça. Oh pardon, continuez. » Hange reste Hange. Même pendant un mariage. Même si c'est le sien.

.

#47 - Séparation

Erwin met beaucoup de soin à composer ses équipes. Même si les soldats du Bataillons sont remarquablement unis et solidaires, il y a des inimitiés et des affinités et au-delà de la compétence individuelle, le travail d'équipe c'est souvent ce qui fait la différence entre la vie et la mort _dehors_. Dans le cas d'Hange par exemple, s'il veut espérer la récupérer entière, Moblit est une constante. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

.

#48 - État

« Oh Moblit, est-ce que c'est moi ou tu es dans un état très intéressant… ? » susurre horriblement fort une Hange plus qu'un peu pompette en plein milieu du réfectoire. Elle n'a pas besoin de demander d'ailleurs, et pour cause, elle a la main sur son entrejambe !

.

#49 - Cercle

Tous s'écartent quand cette femme étrange, qui les a tous effrayés avec son amour pour les titans s'écroule sans pudeur en pleurant devant les deux cadavres. Moblit se fraie sans douceur un chemin à travers la foule, il vient d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais il n'ose pourtant pas pénétrer dans le cercle invisible. Pas parce qu'Hange lui fait peur ou qu'il pense qu'elle est folle mais parce qu'il se sent impuissant et inutile.

.

#50 - Foi

Hange ne croit pas en dieux, en déesses ou en une quelconque puissance divine qui aurait un pouvoir sur les hommes et leur destiné. Elle croit en la science, passionnément, et en l'être humain quand cet être humain s'appelle Erwin Smith. Moblit lui a grandi dans le culte des déesses, une religion plutôt minoritaire avant la chute du Mur Maria, mais dont ses parents étaient de fervents adeptes. Il ne sait pas si l'avenir du commandant Smith existe mais puisqu'Hange y croit, il y croira aussi.

.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !_


End file.
